super_mario_fightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser
Bowser is the King of the Koopas and Mario's main enemy. Character Description Bowser was introduced in the seminal Super Mario Bros. for NES, with most of his traditional character traits introduced along with it: his storyline role as a comically monstrous villain who always goes out of his way to kidnap the Mushroom Kingdom princess, Peach Toadstool, his gameplay role as a boss enemy for Mario to defeat, his fire-breathing abilities, his immeasurable army of henchmen such as mushroom-headed Goombas and turtle-like Koopa Troopas, and so on. Super Mario Bros. holds the Guinness World Record for best-selling video game, at 40 million copies, essentially guaranteeing worldwide fame for all characters who appeared in the game, Bowser included. He has appeared in some form in almost every Mario game to date, along with more members of his "family," mainly his only child, Bowser Jr. and the seven Koopalings. Like his Koopa Troopa underlings, he features elements of a tortoise, albeit a giant mutant tortoise with qualities of a fire-breathing dragon, with his shell and tail covered with spikes and a pair of almost demonic-looking horns, as well as a very distinctively-constructed face and red hair arranged like a mohawk, both very unlike a typical Koopa Troopa. To settle a common dispute original game developers intended for Bowser to be more of a dragon instead of his common perception as a turtle. Bowser, at times, is depicted in vastly different sizes, somewhat resembling Mario's tendency to grow or shrink in size during games starring him; he's a colossus in his appearance as the final boss of Super Mario Sunshine, while in other appearances he is only slightly larger than the average person. The fact that Bowser has offspring would suggest he had a wife at some point, but this character has never been seen or referred to in the series, though the UK version of Nintendo Power magazine has stated that Bowser's wife is named Clawdia. Bowser is the primary villain in many Super Mario themed platformers, and therefore usually not a playable character. Bowser has appeared as a playable character, however, in several of Mario games nonetheless, such as in the Mario Kart series. Whereas Mario is consistently the most balanced character in the character line-up of any competitive Mario-themed game, Bowser traditionally fits the "big, slow, and strong character" archetype to the extreme in any game he is playable. In the various Mario-themed sports games, for example, Bowser performs relevant actions more powerfully than others but more slowly as well, while in the Mario Kart games, Bowser as a playable racer features the heaviest weight and the highest top speed of the racers, offset by low acceleration and handling abilities. This archetype is faithfully preserved in Bowser's appearance as a playable fighter in both Melee and Brawl. Bowser remains part of the regular cast in the Super Mario empire of video games, though he only really held the image of a consistently threatening menace in his early game appearances. Nowadays, when he is not on seemingly equal grounds with the other Super Mario characters in competitive games like sports and kart racing or even helpful to the characters in RPG roles, he is an antagonist who is depicted as bumbling, comical, and almost slightly incompetent, but he works hard to come across as "bad" and supposedly has been doing so from a young age as Baby Bowser (which is different from Bowser Jr., his son, though they look so similar their names are often confused). Special Moves Fireball: Shoots a fireball out of his mouth. Tail Slash: Hits foes with his Spiky Tail. Whirling Fortress: Spins inside his shell and goes upwards. Hammer: Throw a huge hammer at his foes. Final Smash Giga Bowser: Turn into this form from Super Smash Bros. Melee. All of his attacks became much stronger. Colors SMFBowserskin1.png|Red: Based on an alternate costume in Mario Golf. SMFBowserskin2.png|Blue: Based on the color scheme of the fake Bowser in World 8-4 in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. It also resembles his color scheme from the Super Mario Bros. international cover. SMFBowserskin3.png|Alternate Blue: Based on Dark Bowser from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. SMFBowserskin4.png|Yellow Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Startable